Forum:Are these good ideas?
I was just playing borderlands, and I had some ideas that might be good enough to be considered for DLC4. I just wanted people's opinions on them. SKILLS ROLAND (Infantry) Fortress - Increases the size and strenght off the scorpio turrets shields. Starts off at + 20% size and strength increase(Support) One man army - Killing an enemy gives you rapid ammo regeneration - Srtas off at 1 ammo regenerated a sceond, up to 5. (Medic) Auto doctor - When the scorpio turret attacks an enemy you recieve a health boost depending on the damage dealt. Starts off at 6% health regenerated, up to 30% (Tier 6) Overkill - Increases the amount of barrels on and fire rate of the scorpio turret. Starts off at + 1 barrel and 10% fire rate, up to 6 and 50% MORDECAI (Sniper) Marksman - Increases sniper rifle critical damage and fire rates. Starts off at + 15% fire rate and critical hit damage dealt, up to 75% (Rogue) Treasure hunter - Gives a permanant rare items found and scavenge extra items boost. Starts off at + 0.4 to find rare items and scavenge extra items, up to + 2 (Gunslinger) Quickdraw - Increases pistol damage and accurasy - starts off at + 20% damage and accurasy, up to 100% (Tier six) Falcon blast - Bloodwing drops grenades as he attacks enemies. Starts off at one grenade every six seconds, up to one every second. Grenade type is determined by type equipped by player. BRICK (Brawler) Boxer - Punching enemies causes them to be knocked back. Starts off at 4ft, up to 20ft. (Tank) Serial killer - KIlling an enemy increases your accurasy and reduces recoil for a few seconds. Starts off at + 15% accuray and recoil reduction, up to 75% (Blaster) Heavy duty - Increases damage and clip size with shotguns and combat rifles. Starts off at + 10% damage and clip size, up to 50% (Tier six) Demolitionist - Gives every bullet you fire a chance to explode x4 even if if the gun has a different element, excluding eridian and jacobs. Starts off at 4% chance of explosion. If the gun is a 100% elemental weapon e.g the defiler both elements will occur at once. LILLITH (Controller) - Guardian angel - Phase walking near teammates increases their damage and bullet resistance. Starts off at + 10% damage dealt and bullet resistance, up to 50% (Elemental) Devastator - Increases the radius of your elemental effects. Starts of at + 20% radius, up to 100% (Assasin) Nerves of steel - KIlling an enemy increases your critical hit damage for a few seconds. Starts off at + 12% damage, up to 60% (Tier six) Grim reaper's spirit - Killing an enemy on the exiting blast of phasewalk has a chance to instantly charge your phasewalk to full. Starts off at a 4% chance per enemy, up to 20% Here are my ideas for gun 1 - Shotgun - Torgue grater - Tear 'em apart! - x 30 projectiles and 100% critcal damge. Higher accurasy at longer ranges compared to other shotguns of the same level. 2 - Machine gun - Atlas medusa - Freeze! Don't move! - High chance to daze enemies and corrosive x 3. 3 - Combat rifle - Dahl vulture - Finders keepers... - + 2 team find rare items. You must kill an enemy with it for the effect to work. 4 - Rocket launcher - Hyperion obliterator - Airstrike inbound! - Arcs rockets and vertically drops rockets on its flight path, like the mongol. Uses 3 ammo per shot. Fires a full strength projectile even when there is only 1 or 2 rockets in the clip. Base clip 12 5 - Sniper rifle - SandS Cupid - Can't we all just get along? - Can turn enemies friendly for a short period of time. Doesn't work on bosses. Comes with corrosive x4. 6 - Revolver - Jakobs Desecrator - One of a kind - 12 round clip 7 - Machine pistol - Vladof Liberation - We will be victorious! - When downed, the gun recieves a 300% damge boost. Also has increased accurasy. 8 - Submachine gun - Tediore Angel - Hang on... it does what? - Large clip (200 rounds) and fast ammo regen inside the clip 9 - Repeater - Maliwan Hurricane - Stay back 100 feet! - explosive x 4 and large knockback effect 10 - Submachine gun - Dahl Buffalo - STAMPEDE! - Fires four bullets like the double anarchy but these bullets split up into a further 4 bullets each in a spiral. Lower accurasy, but high damge. 11 - Sniper rifle - Dahl Tiger - Art of stealth - 3 shot burst and silenced. Has a high Scope (4.9 zoom). Apart from skills and weapons, a race track/arena would be good, as it would bring out the usefullness of the vechiles. A Lonely Nomad 18:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC)